everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayram Nartanesi
A good companion in life, but definitely not someone you should fully trust, Bayram Nartanesi (often referred to as Bay or Bays) is the son of Nar-tanesi from the Turkish fairytale The Magic Hair-Pins. Character Personality Bayram's not really serious. Well, he can be, but that's not his "default" mode. He jokes a lot, and likes to cheer up people's mood. He's also energetic, but not in the "bubbly hothead who doesn't think before acting" way, more in the "high-spirited chill guy" sort of way. However, he's not really the type to make himself noticed or brag. He knows how to stay humble, in the most princely fashion, and is shown to be courteous to girls (except maybe Kalliope ) Bays is a very understanding person, who is always ready to listen to people's problems and is very patient. He genuinely likes to help people, but will often ask for a small favor in return (not something really that big, it can be just lending him your copybook or something...) He's usually rather calm, and not easy to anger. He takes most things with humor, and for him, taking things too seriously isn't good. He also likes to friendly-tease people, and possesses a certain sense of self-derision. He can make fun of people, but of himself as well. However, he won't accept if people make fun of him. ''Bays is the only one who's allowed to make fun of himself, "and you better understand that or else you will be facing consequences, understood?" That's the only thing that really can make him mad. Unfortunately, he can lack of tact in his teasing and it's earned him quite a few problems with people. (Not that he's pugnacious enough to really fight, though.) Bays' biggest pet peeve is probably braggarts, and showoffs. To him, if you've succeeded an achievement, it's super good for you and you have every right to be proud of yourself, but it's not a reason to go brag about it everywhere! If someone is bragging to him, Bays will probably only respond with a "why should I care?" and then walk away. He's a bit of a flirt. Really, only a bit. It's part of his teasing nature to pretend to be wooing a pretty princess, but he's merely pretending, really. It's also best if you don't fully trust him. Because Bays' high spirits are really contagious, he could easily drag you in a mess you don't really wanna be in. Not out of bad intentions, just because he likes to have fun and genuinely likes to have friends around when he does. Bays is a food-lover, especially for treats. His favorite sweet is the Turkish delight (which he knows how to make, but won't share his supposedly "secret" recipe with you. He guards it jealously. If you go on Internet though, you should be fine ;D). Appearance Bays if of average height, with a light olive skin and messy black hair. He has amber eyes and a small scar on the bridge of his nose (he won't say where he got it, though). His hands are rarely clean, because he will cook something and then forget to wash them. Fairytale – The Magic Hair-Pins How the Story Goes http://sacred-texts.com/asia/ftft/ftft23.htm How does Bays come into it? He's the son of the current Nar-tanesi (Aliye) and her prince Alim. (TBA =w=) Relationships Family Mother : Aliye Nartanesi The current Nar-tanesi and a pretty strict mom when it comes to destiny. (TBA) Father : Alim Prens TBA but the dude is p chill with everything :D Friends Kalliope Airmis So, she's the daughter of the Glass Merchant from the Ill-Fated Princess and she's super, extra, mega '''not' chill. Honestly, Bays wouldn't even have noticed her if they hadn't both ended in detention at the same time. (Bays for not giving his assignment in time and Kal for having broken something... again.) They chatted because they didn't have much else to do and somehow it clicked. Bays doesn't miss an occasion to make fun of of Kal's really poor skills at cooking, and Kal retorts by making fun of Bays' sometimes less-than-good jokes. Pet TBA~ Romance Nope~ Enemies OPEN Trivia * 'Bayram' is a Turkish name meaning 'celebration, 'party', which alludes to the fact that Bays wanna HAVE FUN~ * "Nartanesi" obviously alludes to "Nar-tanesi" * Bays is right-handed Quotes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs